jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Triceratops
|game = Jurassic Park (NES game) Warpath: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: The Game |comic = |adventures = Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey |toy = Jurassic Park Series 1 The Lost World Series 1 Jurassic Park 3 (Hasbro) |card = |theme park = }} Triceratops is a genus of large ceratopsian (horned and frilled herbivorous dinosaur) that lived in North America; it was one of the most abundant animals about 68-65 million years ago, during the end of the Late Cretaceous period. Three species are currently known, the largest being Triceratops (Eotriceratops according to some scientists) xerinsularis, Triceratops horridus which is the most common, and Triceratops prorsus. It lived alongside with Tyrannosaurus rex and was among it's main prey. However, unlike other dinosaurs that relied on speed to escape this fearsome predator, Triceratops was well equipped to face with T. rex and even, to fight it off. Armed with one meter long horns (probably even longer with their protective, sharp sheats that don't fossilize), and a parrot like beak with an incredibly strong bite force, Triceratops is often regarded as being one of the most dangerous herbivorous dinosaurs in Jurassic Park and also, in real life. It could measure up to 8-9 meters long and weigh 6-12 tons, being larger than an elephant and heavier than an average T. rex. In 2009 researchers under supervision of Jack Horner argued that Triceratops was actually a juvenile version of Torosaurus. The massive frill of Triceratops would grow longer and thinner in time, until it had the same holes as seen in Torosaurus (see ). More real-life information: Triceratops at Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Series Triceratops appears in the novels and all three movies. It was also the most famous dinosaur for a long time, second only to T. rex; today, it is likely that Velociraptor has claimed that title. Triceratops also appears in many toy lines and games. Jurassic Park film The group met up with park veterinarian Gerry Harding, who was taking care of a sick Triceratops, explaining to the group that he just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. While Grant and Malcolm marveled at the sight, Ellie managed to figure out that the Triceratops had gotten sick from accidentally ingesting the toxic plant West Indian Iliac, thinking they were gizzard stones. However, this is in a deleted scene. Triceratops was the size of an elephant, with the truculent stance of a rhino. The horns above each eye curved four feet into the air, looking almost like inverted elephant tusks. A third, smaller, rhino-like horn was located near the nose, above the animal's beak-like snout. Unlike other dinosaurs, Triceratops couldn't see very well. They were nearsighted, much like the rhinos of today, and tended to be surprised by sudden movements. They'd charge the tour jeeps if they were close enough to see it but the tracks were located a safe distance away. On Isla Nublar, males would kill each other in fights for dominance and had to be separated into groups smaller than six. Triceratops have a fan-shaped crest behind their heads, made of solid bone, and is very strong. Despite their appearance, they are actually quite docile. They form relationships with their handlers, much like Indian elephants, and will allow themselves to be petted. They particularly like to be scratched in the hindquarters. All Triceratops seen so far have been brown in color, although the Triceratops in "The Lost World" board game is blue. Originally, a baby Triceratops was supposed to appear in the film, but was cut at the last minute. The baby would reappear in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. The Lost World: Jurassic Park Many animals were herded along a game trail and eventually captured by the InGen Hunters, and a bull Triceratops was among those captured. Once freed by Nick and Sarah, he attacked the hunters camp, along with the rest of the released dinosaurs. Among the captured dinosaurs a baby Triceratops(possibly the infant of the bull)''was seen. Jurassic Park III A herd of ''Triceratops is seen very briefly when the plane flies above the herd of grazing animals which includes Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus. Trivia * Despite being a popular dinosaur and appearing in all three films, Triceratops is seen only for a short time in the films. It only appeared for a few seconds in the 2nd and 3rd films. * Triceratops is one of the few dinosaurs to appear in all the first three films. The others are Parasaurolophus, Velociraptor, and, of course, Tyrannosaurus Rex. * The number of Triceratops in each film seem to be greater than the ones from previous films. In the first film, there is 1 Triceratops. In the second film there are 2. And in the third, there is a herd. * In Jurassic Park III several Triceratops can be seen with Zebra like stripes on them like male Parasaurolophus, these are possinly mature males. Jurassic Park inspired games *''Triceratops'' appears in most Jurassic Park games such as the ones based on the 1993 film. *''Triceratops'' appears in many games based on The Lost World: Jurassic Park: **In the console game as an enemy in the raptor and T. rex levels. **In the arcade game the player must rescue one from being eaten by two raptors. If the player(s) succeed they will go to the next chapter. If they failed, the players must fend off more raptors. Players can also see a Triceratops collapsing to its death (by raptors, judging by its wounds) when a hunter tells the player(s): "they wiped us out!". **In the SEGA Genesis game it will only attack if it was hurt, or if there were carnivores nearby. *''Triceratops'' appears in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. It first appears in Jungle Road *''Triceratops'' is a playable character in Warpath: Jurassic Park who shares the same fighting style with Styracosaurus and has 3 colors: red, green, and purple. *''Triceratops'' is a five-star dinosaur in the popular video game, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. It can be found in the Hell Creek Site B fossil formation. Triceratops is the only herbivore that needs security higher than "low", as it requires "medium" security fences. It will charge Land Cruisers and kill large carnivores and can be paired with Torosaurus in an enclosure. It is the game's most robust herbivore. Also it can go into "Death Duels" with Tyrannosaurus. Sometimes, the Tyrannosaurus wins, but other times the Trike wins. There are two ways T. rex can be killed by Triceratops. One way is to stab the T. rex repeatedly until the beast falls over and dies, which is common when herds of this animal stab the Tyrannosaurus together. Another way that T. rex can be killed by a Trike is by impaling, in which a Tyrannosaurus stomps on the head shield of the Triceratops-but the Trike impales the Tyrannosaurus through the chest before the T. rex can bite the area behind the neck. *In Jurassic Park III: Park Builder, Triceratops is nr. 101 of the Herbivore Threes. Triceratops Lhorn is nr. 102 of the Herbivore Threes. *''Triceratops'' is the available dinosaur on the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. It is the first dinosaur you see. Jurassic Park: The Game thumb|300px|right Triceratops appears in Telltale's game Jurassic Park: The Game. The herd of Triceratops is first seen in the Welcome to Jurassic Park scenario. Gerry Harding and his daughter Jess are looking at the herd. The Alpha Female of the herd is Lady Margaret, one of the offspring is Bakhita. According to Dr. Laura Sorkin's journal and Dr. Harding's observation of Bakhita, the Triceratops have a fondness for banana leaves. The animal is seen again in Gate Crashers and Triceratops Trouble. The Game also features the latest research on Triceratops. Dr. Sorkin's Journal says that "as our Triceratops mature, holes open up in their frill bones. At first I thought it was another nucelotide sequencing error. Now it's clear that Triceratops and Torosaurus are the same species. I'm still not sure why the morphology changes with age like that. Status recognition?"InGen_Field_Journal#Triceratops This is an allusion to Jack Horner's 2009 research that indicates that Triceratops was actually the juvenile form of Torosaurus. Gallery File:Mother_and_Baby_Triceratops.jpg|The Mother Alpha Triceratops is protecting her offspring T-Rex vs Trike JP Telltale.jpg|Trike vs. T. rex in Jurassic Park: The Game Tumblr_lk40vxInVJ1qhsdu1.jpg|''Triceratops'' concept art Tumblr_lk400xA1oF1qhsdu1.jpg|''Triceratops'' concept art Triceratops info.JPG|''Triceratops'' Dinopedia entry in JP:OG Triceratops sleeping.JPG|A Trike is seen sleeping in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis TrikeNESjp.jpg|''Triceratops'' stampede from the NES video game Triceratops.png|''Triceratops'' in PSX The Lost World game. Courtesy of Jurassica.net Dino012.jpg|''Triceratops'' in Trespasser TrikeGenesis1.jpg|''Triceratops'' from the Sega Genesis game File:Gerry_and_Jess.png|Gerry Harding and Jess looking at the Triceratops herd File:TrikeSNESjp.jpg|''Triceratops'' from the SNES video game Trike2009jp.jpg|''Triceratops'' from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JP Toys.com) Trike JPInstitute.jpg|''Triceratops'' as it appears on Jurassic Park Institute ellie sattler collector card.jpg|The Ellie Sattler Collector card triceratops collector card.jpg|The Triceratops Collector Card TrikeDiecastCard.jpg|The Die-Cast Triceratops Collector Card TrikeWarpathJP.jpg|''Triceratops'' from Warpath: Jurassic Park TriceraMini2009.jpg|''Triceratops'' mini-figure from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline (Image courtesy of JP Toys.com) TrikeceraJPThegame.jpg|''Triceratops'' model from Jurassic Park: The Game TriceratopsParkBuilder.jpg|''Triceratops'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder TriceratopsLhornParkBuilder.jpg|''Triceratops'' Lhorn from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder 500px-INGEN_Field_Journal_3.png|InGen Journal Entry of Triceratops Triceratops JPbuiler.jpg|''Triceratops'' from Jurassic Park: Builder TLWTriceratops.jpg References Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:1993 Category:1997 Category:2001 Category:1994 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2011 Category:1990 Category:1995 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Herbivores Category:Large Herbivores Category:2004 Category:Chasmosaurinae Category:Marginocephalia Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Brainy1130's Favorite Pages Category:Movies Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:1993 Category:1997 Category:2001 Category:1994 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2011 Category:1990 Category:1995 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Herbivores Category:Large Herbivores Category:2004 Category:Chasmosaurinae Category:Marginocephalia Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Brainy1130's Favorite Pages Category:Movies Dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs